Pensando en voz alta
by AdiaSkyFire
Summary: SEMANA DE PAREJAS MKR. Los años han pasado y las vidas de nuestras guerreras son distintas. Después de una discusión, Hikaru ruega porque las cosas no cambien con su esposo, pero el destino se interpondrá en el camino. Fic HikaruxLantis con interacciones UmixClef y FuuXFerio.


**PENSANDO EN VOZ ALTA**

Hikaru salió de la casa cerrando el portón con demasiada fuerza, y lamentó el golpe que resonó como un batazo. Esperaba que Lantis no interpretara mal esa actitud y entendiera que había sido un accidente. No era su intención ir chocando puertas para añadir más leña al fuego después de esa discusión.

Caminó por el jardín enfadada, confundida, pero sobre todo con una herida en el alma que le hacía picadillo. Se detuvo, pensando en regresar, en decirle que sentía haber reaccionado así, pero lo cierto era que no entendía por qué Lantis se molestaba. No era normal en él. ¿¡Por qué decía esas cosas que sabían cuánto le dolían!?

Dejó por fin a las lágrimas tomar posesión de sus ojos. Se escurrieron por sus mejillas, sin sollozos, hasta caer en el pasto como gotas de triste rocío. Se limpió con el dorso de la mano y se alejó, sabiendo que Lantis le observaba desde la ventana. Después de 33 años de estar juntos le conocía muy bien para saber que no lamentaba lo que había dicho, y eso dolía. Dolía con desmesurada certeza.

* * *

Clef levantó la mirada de su taza de té al ver a Lantis caminando sin rumbo, perdiéndose entre los árboles más frondosos de los prados anexos al castillo.

\- ¿Es Lantis? –preguntó Umi, volteando de inmediato hacia la dirección donde miraba su esposo sin dejar de lado el sándwich que estaba comiendo -

\- La discreción sigue sin ser tu fuerte –dijo Clef aparentando calma-

\- Tú adoras mi indiscreción. Sin ella no estaríamos sentados aquí– dijo acomodando la silla con elegancia-

\- Yo había decidido que serías mi esposa mucho antes de lo que llamas "tu indiscreción" y eso se remonta 30 años atrás. –elaboró con elocuencia- Soy una persona paciente.

\- Paciente…si claro –se burló- Eres un asalta cunas. Fijarte en una niña de 18 años y declararla objetivo romántico.

\- No estamos hablando de eso –dijo Clef aclarándose la garganta y volviendo su atención sobre la figura que se camuflaba entre las sombras del pequeño bosque-

Umi se rio ante la incomodidad de su esposo. Aún le atormentaba haber dejado la tradición de los anteriores Gurus y haberse desposado, pero desde que Hikaru había cambiado el sistema del pilar, las reglas también deberían ser otras. Se levantó de su silla y se dirigió a él para abrazarlo por la espalda.

\- Si te preocupa, ve y habla con Lantis. Ya discutiremos mis indiscreciones más tarde –dijo picándole una mejilla con el dedo- Y podrás verlas por ti mismo –acotó riéndose-

* * *

Lantis notó la presencia de GuruClef antes que él iniciara la conversación. Estaba sentado a la sombra de un gran encino, de espaldas al mago. No volteó a mirarle puesto que prefería seguir sintiendo la brisa de la tarde moribunda de Céfiro acariciar su rostro. Prefería dejar la mente en blanco por un segundo, prefería no tener que volver sobre el mismo tema, prefería que sus pensamientos se ocultaran sobre el horizonte tal como el sol pronto lo haría, cubriendo de arreboles el cielo. Pero sobre todas las cosas, prefería no tener que conversar del tema, porque temía perder el control.

Aunque admitía que si debía hablar de lo que le preocupaba, la mejor persona para confiar sería Clef.

\- ¿Está bien que te acompañe? –preguntó Clef a su antiguo discípulo-

Lantis hizo un gesto con su mano, señalando con la palma el espacio junto a él, aceptando la propuesta en silencio.

Clef se sentó al lado, cuidando de no ensuciarse la ropa. Le llevó un poco más de tiempo del pensado hasta que finalmente se sintió a gusto para poder reiniciar el diálogo.

\- ¿Y Hikaru?

\- Volvió al mundo místico –declaró cansino, detestando la nota de odio que tenían sus palabras-

\- Desde que descubrieron que cada una puede tener la suficiente fuerza de voluntad para viajar por su cuenta, ella es la que más viene y va ¿no te parece?

\- No puede quedarse quieta. Se siente culpable si pasa mucho tiempo aquí o el mundo místico. –aclaró Lantis con un tono ausente que Clef no pasó por alto-

\- ¿Te preocupa no tenerla a tu lado?

Lantis sonrió con suavidad. Era una sonrisa sarcástica que recodaba a su difunto hermano. Clef aguardó a que decidiera a contarle qué ocurría, si es que lo hacía.

\- Umi tiene la misma edad que Hikaru, ¿verdad? –dijo Lantis después de aquella pausa-

\- Aunque parezca difícil de creer, así es. Hikaru siempre se ha visto más joven.

\- Tuvo muchos problemas en el mundo místico por la razón que mencionas –recordó con nostalgia- pero desde hace unos meses, eso cambió.

\- ¿A qué te refieres?

\- Hikaru, Umi y Fuu tienen 48 años según las cuentas del mundo místico, pero ¿cuántos años podrán tener, en realidad?

Clef guardo silencio. Le comenzaba a preocupar aquel discurso, porque también le afectaba a él. ¿Acaso Lantis estaba viendo algo que él había pasado por alto? Su cerebro comenzó a unir cabos que no le gustaban, que ponían en riesgo 20 años de matrimonio, de feliz-algo-accidentado-pero-feliz matrimonio.

\- El tiempo en el mundo místico se detiene cada vez que las tres están aquí. ¿Lo dices por eso?

\- Umi y Hikaru se ven como mujeres cercanas a los 40 años según el estándar de la Tierra, pero eso es debido a la fuerza de voluntad cuando están en Céfiro.

\- Umi cuida mucho su apariencia, a pesar que lo niegue –mencionó Clef recordando ardientes discusiones sobre arrugas que no debían ser nombradas ni de broma-

\- Y Hikaru tiene un alma joven, que balancea su edad –dijo Lantis con media sonrisa-

\- Ellas cuentan los días según su calendario místico mientras permanecen aquí, y para sus familiares el tiempo que pasan en Céfiro no existe, así que para ellos son más jóvenes de lo que realmente son. Nosotros dos decidimos envejecer también acorde a la edad que aparentan.

Lantis no quiso discutir semejante mentira. Sabía que una de las razones por las cuales ahora Clef se veía mayor que Umi era por querer atraer la atención ante los varios pretendientes que la guerrera mágica tuvo en un momento dado, y que seguramente aún tenía.

\- Sin embargo el tiempo transcurre distinto aquí, _muy_ distinto. –aclaró Lantis con reticencia- ¿Un año de Céfiro a qué corresponde en su mundo? La relación no es uno a uno. Un día aquí no es un día allá. Cuando están en la Tierra, no tienen esa fuerza de voluntad ayudándoles.

\- ¿Sugieres que cada vez que van al mundo místico…el tiempo transcurrido aquí les alcanza? –Clef no deseaba creer en esa posibilidad, no sin pruebas- ¿Les envejece de golpe así no podamos notarlo? Lantis ¿Estás seguro?

\- No. No estoy seguro –cerró los puños, con el súbito deseo de batirse en combate con alguien, movido por una emoción que no podía llegar a comprender, que le asustaba porque se hacía imposible de manejar-

\- ¿Hace cuánto sospechas esto?

\- La semana pasada Hikaru decidió ir al médico por el dolor en su rodilla.

\- Me alegro que lograras convencerla. Ya habíamos agotado la magia curativa.

\- La convenció Kasumi.

\- Es difícil decirle que no a una hija. Pero Lantis, ¿Le dijeron algo malo a Hikaru?

* * *

Hikaru terminó en casa de Fuu sin proponérselo. No era que quisiera hablar de la discusión con Lantis, sólo necesitaba ocupar su mente. Visitar a Fuu era la excusa perfecta para distraerse.

Fuu vivía en una casa preciosa de dos pisos en Azabu, uno de los barrios más costosos de Tokyo. Hikaru adoraba caminar por sus alrededores, enmarcados en medio de parques y calles adoquinadas, con mercados de corte occidental, pero llenos de elegancia. Hacía diez años que Fuu vivía allí con Ferio, y a diferencia de Hikaru y Umi, la pareja pasaba más tiempo en Japón que en Céfiro. En parte se debía por el estilo de trabajo de Fuu, que requería un contacto ininterrumpido con las computadoras.

En una época fue gracioso ver cómo Fuu aprovechaba que el tiempo se detenía en la Tierra cuando las tres viajaban a Céfiro. Fuu adelantaba los desarrollos de software en los que estaba inmersa durante esos lapsos. Se la veía en los prados con la computadora portátil sobre los cojines, concentrada al máximo. Incluso descubrieron la forma de cargar el aparato con la magia de Lantis, no sin antes rostizar uno que otro adaptador. Sin embargo, la falta de una conexión a Internet hacía que Fuu volviera más seguido a la Tierra de lo planeado. Hikaru le escuchó innumerables soliloquios acerca de cómo llevar una fibra óptica hasta Céfiro, proyecto que nunca pudo llevar a cabo por obvias razones.

El trabajo "perfecto" llegó por fin unos 8 años atrás, momento en que Fuu consiguió una entrevista con un grupo de empresas Norteamericano, donde pasó varios filtros hasta que logró un contrato para realizar pruebas de calidad sobre varios tipos de software. El acuerdo implicaba entregables pero no un horario fijo y por tanto, podía trabajar a las horas que más le convenían, y desde cualquier lugar, incluido Céfiro.

Sin embargo, la segunda razón por la cual pasaban más tiempo en la Tierra era porque Ferio se había enamorado del mundo místico. Años atrás había descubierto su potencial para aprender varios idiomas, interés que compartieron con Lantis y con Clef por largo tiempo. Los tres habían llegado a dominar el inglés, pero Ferio pronto llegó a hablar Francés y Coreano. Para él era importante saber muchos idiomas para comunicarse con la gente, puesto que le atraía la idea de servir de guía para excursiones en campo abierto, donde podría encontrarse con personas de muchos países. No había nadie mejor que Ferio cuando se trataba de supervivencia en bosques, incluso en un ecosistema tan distinto como el de su propio mundo. Ferio tenía un instinto innegable para la naturaleza y por eso pronto llegó a ser reconocido por turistas extranjeros o incluso del mismo Tokyo para organizar salidas que cobraba bastante bien.

Pero a pesar de sus ocupaciones, ellos tampoco perdían oportunidad de pasar los fines de semana en Céfiro con sus dos hijos Hayate e Itsuki, quienes adoraban el mundo de su padre por la libertad que ofrecía. Hikaru entendía el magnetismo que tenía Céfiro para esa generación. Su propia hija, Kasumi, desde muy temprana edad había decidido convertirse en aprendiz de Guruclef, como un día su padre lo hiciera. Ahora a sus quince años, Kazumi era una hermosa guerrera de cabello negro que estaba por terminar la secundaria. Una guerrera enamorada de un subcomandante de Autozam, tema que preocupaba a su padre, por más que lo negara. Lantis podría ser supremamente sobreprotector y no admitía que alguien se atreviera a mirar a su bebita. Aunque Kazumi de bebita ya no tenía nada.

 _Lantis_

Era inevitable que su mente volviera sobre el asunto una y otra vez. No podía sacarlo de sus pensamientos. ¿Cómo hacerlo? Si él encerraba el significado de la palabra hogar.

 _¿Por qué, Lantis?_

\- ¿Te pasa algo Hikaru? –preguntó Fuu mientras terminaba de servir el té, inspeccionándola con aquella mirada inquisitiva de la que nadie se salvaba- Estás muy callada desde que llegaste.

\- Estoy bien –recalcó-

\- Hikaru, si necesitas hablar de algo…

Como salvada por una entidad superior, Ferio irrumpió en la sala para cortar la proposición de Fuu.

\- ¡He llegado! –gritó triunfal, dejando sus zapatos llenos de tierra a la entrada- ¿Cómo está mi bella esposa?

\- Ferio…-reclamó Fuu con incomodidad, sin voltear a mirar hacia la entrada- tenemos visita

\- ¡Hola Hikaru! Qué bueno verte por aquí. ¿Lantis no vino contigo? –dijo extrañado, caminando hacia el sofá para sentarse con desparpajo en el sofá al lado de Fuu, que lo miraba como si quisiera asesinarlo-

\- No pudo venir –mintió Hikaru, tratando de sonreír. Era terrible mintiendo, razón por la cual esperaba no le interrogaran más sobre el asunto-

\- Una lástima. ¿Acaso salió de viaje solo? La última vez que quiso ir a un reconocimiento sin ti se arrepintió porque debía mediar con algunos pobladores, y…-un codazo sobre las costillas por parte de Fuu, que pretendía pasar inadvertido, hizo que Ferio parara de hablar para mirar interrogante hacia su esposa - ¿Qué? ¿Qué pasó?

\- ¿Trajiste lo que te encargué? –Fuu lo miraba con intensidad, tratando que entendiera su expresión y la mentira que cargaba-

\- Lo que me encargaste…-Ferio alzó una de sus cejas, tratando de recordar y diferenciar si Fuu estaba hablando en clave o si realmente estaba molesta porque había olvidado algo, por lo que optó por una salida negociada- Soy un tonto, creo que lo olvidé. ¿La lista está sobre la mesa de la cocina?

\- Te diré dónde está –dijo Fuu levantándose de la silla , ofreciendo su mano a Ferio para que le siguiera- Espérame un momento Hikaru, ya vuelvo

\- ¡No hay problema!

Fuu lideró el tramo hasta la cocina, de la mano con Ferio, y se adentraron lo que más pudieron para que Hikaru no les escuchara. Pararon al lado de la alacena, como dos ladrones furtivos, susurrando para que no les escucharan.

\- Algo pasó con Lantis –dijo Fuu con tiento-

\- ¿Cómo sabes?

\- Está evitando hablar de él. Es muy extraño, conociendo a Hikaru.

\- ¿Crees que hayan discutido?

\- No sé. Pero no lo menciones más. Es terrible mintiendo y se meterá en un embrollo.

\- Muy bien, asunto cerrado. Ahora, sólo para ser claros. ¿Me podrías decir qué fue lo que olvidé?

Fuu se tomó un momento para mirar con perspicacia a su esposo que sonreía travieso, esperando la confirmación de un juego que los dos conocían a plenitud.

\- Eres un tonto –dijo Fuu, correspondiendo a la sonrisa-

\- Debes recordarme qué olvidé –Ferio se acercaba más y más hacia su esposa, que puso las manos sobre su pecho para detenerlo-

\- ¡Tenemos visita!

Ferio acortó la distancia, deleitándose ante la negativa de Fuu, quien a pesar de todo no acertaba a detenerlo. Las manos de Fuu dejaron de resistirse cuando sus labios probaron un beso largo, que le llenó maravillosas sensaciones que no eran apropiadas para esa hora de la tarde.

\- Olvidé saludarte –dijo Ferio al separarse de ella- Tienes una mente perversa Fuu.

* * *

Siendo noche cerrada en Céfiro, Lantis escuchó la puerta abrirse, y los pasos de Hikaru recorriendo la sala. Estaba esperando que llegara, pretendiendo leer algunos papeles en el estudio. Le escuchó dirigirse hacia la habitación de Kazumi, para luego volver a pasar en frente de la puerta del estudio, con tiento.

\- Hola –saludó ella, permaneciendo en el canto de la puerta, indecisa, deseando lanzarse a sus brazos, como todas las noches-

\- Hola

Ambos se sentían extraños. No acostumbraban discutir, y menos por un tema tan crucial. Por supuesto habían tenido momentos de pequeña tensión durante su matrimonio, sobre todo relacionados con Kazumi y su educación, pero esto era diferente. No era sólo la rabia, que ya había pasado horas atrás. Era la inevitabilidad, el presentimiento que en ésta ocasión las cosas entre los dos podían cambiar.

\- ¿Y Kazumi?

\- Está con Ascot –respondió Lantis- aunque creo que es una excusa para verse con Falcon

\- ¿La dejaste ir aun así? –Hikaru se olvidó que estaban en términos dispendiosos y sonrió divertida hacia su esposo, quien de inmediato lo notó, mirándola con dulzura-

\- Geo me contará todos sus movimientos –mencionó como si aquella labor de espionaje fuera rutina entre ellos- Falcon está bajo su mando. Además, no quería que Kazumi hiciera una escena ésta noche.

El momento de charla ligera pasó, y ambos volvieron a quedar sumidos en el silencio. Tras la declaración de Lantis de haber despachado a Kazumi, así fuera a visitar al autozamita, Hikaru se dio cuenta que él estaba armando el escenario propicio para conversar y poder arreglar las cosas de una vez.

Ella no podía estar más de acuerdo, ambos entendían que debían intentarlo. El uno era la vida entera del otro; llevaban años alimentando ese complejo conjunto de sentimientos. Eran millones de besos apasionados, millones de risas, millones de conversaciones. Cada uno tenía el conocimiento absoluto de la vida del otro, de su cuerpo, de sus costumbres, de sus cualidades y defectos. Ninguno podía imaginarse lo que era vivir en soledad, ni siquiera se sentían cómodos durmiendo sin que el otro estuviera al lado; así Hikaru volviera loco a Lantis quitándole las cobijas y Lantis volviera loco a Hikaru explayándose en toda su extensión cuando dormía. A pesar de todo, a pesar de las pequeñas experiencias que llevaba consigo la convivencia, se amaban. Se amaban en medio de la amalgama del deseo, de las responsabilidades, de la difícil tarea que era criar a una hija entre dos mundos, y sobre todo, de la eterna competencia por hacer al otro feliz cada día que pasaban juntos.

\- Lantis…siento haberme ido.

Estaba siendo sincera. Había pasado un día miserable enmascarando el problema. No podía huir más de él. Lo necesitaba, necesitaba que le abrazara, que jugara con su cabello, que acariciara sus mejillas, que dijera su nombre con voz grave, suave.

Lantis se levantó de la silla y caminó hacia ella, que le veía expectante, sin atreverse a dar un paso.

Lo que siguió no entraba en las expectativas que tenía Hikaru de esa conversación. Imaginó que el volvería a recalcarle con vehemencia que debería reducir sus viajes al mundo místico porque le daba un mal ejemplo a Kazumi, quien últimamente deseaba permanecer más tiempo en Autozam del que debería, descuidando sus estudios. Pero Lantis lo que hizo fue abrazarla con una intensidad que no sentía desde que ella había dado a luz a su rebelde hija.

\- No quiero que vuelvas al mundo místico –dijo él, sintiendo cómo Hikaru se tensaba ante sus palabras, para darle una negativa rotunda- pero sé que no puedo detenerte.

\- Lantis, no creo que Kazumi malinterprete…

\- No es por Kazumi –confesó él, sin soltarla de su abrazo- Es porque no quiero perderte.

Hikaru sonrió ante esa afirmación, permitiéndose sentir aquel abrazo que era la forma no verbal de Lantis de pedirle perdón.

\- No me vas a perder. El mundo místico no es tan terrible. Además, sabes que siempre regresaré.

\- Creo que tu tiempo de vida se reduce cada vez que viajas. Creo que te está enfermando.

Quedó paralizada. Su garganta se cerró y un escalofrío se deslizó como una serpiente sobre su columna, siseando miedo. Lantis le soltó y siguió hablando mirándola a los ojos, que parpadeaban sin entender lo que estaba diciendo.

\- No estoy seguro. Pero sé que también has notado cambios en tu salud, los cuales siempre se incrementan luego de una temporada en el mundo místico. La increíble fuerza de voluntad que tienes ayuda a contrarrestar los efectos de la edad y del tiempo, pero tu cuerpo en el mundo místico no se puede alimentar de voluntad de la misma forma que acá.

\- Eso no…

\- Tu cuerpo tiene más edad de la que crees, y sólo se hace palpable cuando te sometes a la gravedad de la Tierra. ¿Recuerdas lo que dijo el médico?

 _"Señora Shidou, encuentro extremadamente raro que un mes atrás no hayamos podido verlo en las radiografías. No es nada serio si tiene cuidado, pero su rodilla presenta un desgaste que no había visto en una persona de su edad"_

No podía negar que en los últimos meses cuando regresaba de la Tierra se sentía cansada, como si hubiera corrido una maratón. ¿Pero realmente era lo que decía Lantis?

 _"Me gustaría hacerle otros exámenes, sólo para estar seguros. Es leve, pero la densidad ósea no es normal"_

Si permanecía en Céfiro su fuerza de voluntad se encargaría de balancear las cosas. Tenía que creer que podía ganar esa última batalla. Pero ¿cuánto tiempo debería estar aquí o allá para que funcionara?

¿Cuánto tiempo estaría dispuesta a sacrificar sin ver a su familia, a sus amigos que no conocían la existencia de Céfiro?

* * *

Esa noche Lantis se había quedado un rato afuera, contemplando las estrellas, pensando cómo las personas se enamoraban de la manera más misteriosa. En su caso sólo había bastado la caricia de sus manos. Hikaru no había necesitado más que irradiar calidez y gentileza. Con ese hechizo incomprensible le había atrapado para siempre.

Era navidad. Una fiesta que no se celebraba en Céfiro, pero que su pequeño círculo había adoptado por la cercanía con las guerreras mágicas. Hikaru adoraba arreglar la casa con muchas luces doradas, que colgaba por todos los resquicios que pudiera. Debido a eso, al entrar de nuevo a su hogar, el espectáculo que lo recibió le hizo sonreír con nostalgia. El enorme árbol estaba en medio de la sala, con luminosas orbes colgando en cada rama. Ese árbol bien podría retratar cada año que habían pasado juntos. Aquí estaba el soldadito de plomo que ambos habían comprado aquella noche en Shibuya, más abajo el pajarito blanco que Fuu le había regalado a Hikaru, con la pequeña bufanda y gorrito rojo. A la derecha, los cascabeles dorados que él había escogido a escondidas para el año en que nació Kazumi. Hasta podía verse el horrendo muñeco de nieve que a la edad de 5 años su hija había hecho a punta de felpa con ayuda de Ascot.

Se sentó para contemplar más de cerca la decoración, con todos los recuerdos bombardeándole la mente. Cada adorno tenía una historia, una historia de amor entre los dos, un vestigio de cada día en que se había enamorado más y más de esa hermosa sonrisa que se formaba en sus ojos carmesí para luego expandirse por todo el rostro.

Volvió a contemplar las luces. El hechizo mágico que las mantenía encendidas era suyo, al igual que el esfuerzo por ponerlas. No le quedaban tan bien como cuando lo hacían los dos, pero supuso que Hikaru estaría feliz al verlas.

Se miró las manos. Ya no eran las mismas de un tiempo atrás. Su cuerpo no era el mismo que años atrás, ya que había decidido estar con ella hasta el final. ¿Pero de esa decisión ya habían pasado cuántas lunas?

Hikaru nunca pudo dejar de ir al mundo místico. Redujo considerablemente las visitas, que antes solía hacer cada 8 o 15 días a una cada seis meses, y con la salida de la secundaria de Kazumi decidieron que vivirían todos en Céfiro, lo que fue un deleite para su hija y para Falcon. Pero ante la imposibilidad de comunicarse con sus hermanos mientras estaba en Céfiro, Hikaru jamás pudo dejar de ir del todo. La voluntad de Hikaru por vivir era grande, pero tampoco podía encerrarla en su casa si sabía que alguno de sus familiares estaba enfermo. Lantis sabía que ella jamás se dió por vencida, porque esa misma tenacidad era lo que amaba de su espíritu, siempre joven, siempre verde, como si su alma fuera ese árbol de navidad, detenido en la felicidad de una época, dispuesto a erguirse fuerte e imbatible ante la adversidad.

Suspiró sin querer. Ya casi era hora. Si lo hacía después, Umi podría llegar primero y eso no le gustaría a Hikaru.

Fue hasta el estudio, alistando lo que necesitaba, para que fuera en el momento justo, porque así se lo había enseñado su amada y pequeña esposa, por lo que pretendía cumplir su palabra al pie de la letra, como siempre.

No era bueno escribiendo, pero cuando lo hacía para ella cumpliendo la tradición que tenían de intercambiar unas palabras como regalo de navidad desde su primer año de matrimonio, ponía todo el esfuerzo por transmitir sus pensamientos, por dejarle claro que su corazón entero estaba con ella, que sus brazos no le ansiaban sino a ella. Que su calma, su paz, era ella.

Tocaron a la puerta. Lantis alcanzó a colocar la carta en el árbol justo a tiempo antes de acercarse a abrir la puerta.

Afuera estaba Umi, vestida con la elegancia que correspondía a esa noche

\- Hola Lantis. –dijo mirándole con seriedad- ¿Estás listo?

* * *

Llegaron al bosque a media noche. Se acercaron a ese jardín preciado, ese jardín que no necesitaba cerca ni barrera alguna para ser respetado por los habitantes de Céfiro, porque nunca se atreverían a perturbar el sueño de las grandes leyendas.

Lantis se encargó del hechizo para iluminar con un círculo plateado la alfombra verde que encerraba las cuatro insignias. La luz se difuminaba en suaves gotas que emergían desde el suelo, flotando hasta el cielo.

\- Feliz Navidad Clef –dijo Umi, con una lágrima silenciosa escurriéndose por la mejilla-

\- Feliz Navidad Hikaru –mencionó Lantis, con su alma incompleta tintineando en el pecho-

\- Feliz Navidad Fuu – Umi se atragantó, como todos los años, apretando las manos-

\- Feliz Navidad Ferio – completó Lantis, extrañando una época pasada, sabiendo que el tiempo era la más astuta de las parcas-

Umi giró hacia Lantis, con los ojos llenos de lágrimas, extrañando a su esposo que se había ido hacía apenas dos años, extrañando a sus amigas, No, a sus hermanas.

Sin todos ellos, su voluntad de seguir año tras año en medio de la soledad iba perdiendo fuerza. Lantis sabía que la carga de ser el último recaería en él muy pronto, quizás antes que en unos meses ella cumpliera los 146 años.

\- Feliz navidad a ti también, Lantis

Lantis iba a responderle, pero las palabras se estaban atorado dentro de su aura helada, que volvía a hacerse presente. Año tras año se arrepentía de no haber notado antes lo que pasaba con esos viajes entre Céfiro y el mundo místico, porque quizás cuando lo supieron ya era un proceso irreversible. Quizás unos años antes habían sido suficientes para darles más tiempo.

Perdido en ese círculo que no dejaba se atormentarle en esas fechas miró al cielo, donde una luminosidad extraña llamó su atención. Era una estrella fugaz, pero a diferencia de las que solían cruzar el cielo nocturno, tenía un tinte rojo que le reconfortó el corazón. Por alguna razón, le hizo recordar un beso tierno, de esos que le daba Hikaru cuando le deseaba las buenas noches, y que luego se convertían en un preludio de muchísimos más.

Suspiró por segunda vez esa fría noche. Siempre que de algún modo perdía la esperanza, ella le recordaba que no podía darse por vencido.

\- Feliz Navidad, Umi.

* * *

En la casa que vio tanta felicidad, que escuchó tantas risas, que vio a Kazumi crecer, la carta que Lantis había colocado entre las ramas del árbol cayó con gracia frágil al piso, develando las palabras escritas, cuya tinta se corría gracias a las lágrimas derramadas.

 _"No puedo dejar de contar los días, porque cada minuto de estos 50 años sin ti han sido muy largos. Quiero recordar la promesa que te hice, de ser feliz, pero aun no encuentro la manera de llenar el vacío, puesto que desde el primer momento en que nos cruzamos, la felicidad era sinónimo de estar contigo._

 _Hoy estuve pensando en voz alta, llamando tu nombre debajo de miles de estrellas._

 _Te extraño Hikaru"_

* * *

 **NOTAS DEL AUTOR**

¿Me creen si les digo que la noche en que escribí el final de éste fic tenía planeado escribir algo de Raikou, pero no pude? Demasiadas emociones para sumergirme en una historia donde apenas están comenzando su romance.

Éste fic lo tenía pensado desde hacía más de un año, pero no me había animado a escribirlo. Tiene inspiración en la canción "Thinking out loud" de Ed Sheeran. Quise retratar la relación madura de nuestras tres guerreras, así fuera sólo con un guiño a Fuu y a Umi, ya saben que mi corazón está con mi OTP de OTPs.

Gracias por leer hasta el final. Ojalá puedan dejarme sus comentarios. Un abrazo!


End file.
